AprilApril
by Merilflower
Summary: Tja ^^ 1. April halt! Leider mit einem Tag Verspätung, aber ich hab’s nicht mehr geschafft, sie gestern hoch zuladen! aso: TAITO ^^


Titel: AprilApirl  
Autor: Merilflower  
Fanfic: Digimon  
Grene: Romance, Com  
Waring: Yaoi  
Paring: Taito  
Kammentar: Tja ^^ 1. April halt! Leider mit einem Tag verspätung, aber ich habs nicht mehr geschafft, sie gestern hochzu laden!  
Meine beste Freundin hat mich auf die Idee gebracht, nachdem ich ihr auf den Leim gegangen bin! :p Thx nochmal du Nuss ^.~  
  
Widmung: Grüßen möchte ich mit dieser Fic erstmal Katrin (Thx Süße!), MadCatkin (ich freu mich auf die nächste ens), Diva (Ich hoff, dir gefällt auch diese Story) und alle die Leutz von denen ich Comments gekriegt hab.  
Ach und 'trülich alle Taito-Fans ^^  
  
Ich freu mich auf Reviews!  
Nun aber viel Spaß!  
greetz Merilflower ^°^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AprilApril  
  
„MoschiMoschi?"  
„Hi Matt! Hier ist Koushiro!"  
„Hi! Was gibt's denn?"  
"Ja, dass würde ich doch schon gern mal von dir wissen?"  
"Wieso von mir bitte?"  
„Na, wer hat denn hier was hinter meinem Rücken mit Mimi?"  
„Äh … wie bitte?"  
„Ich glaub, du hast mich schon ganz gut verstanden, Matt!"  
„Aber Koushiro, ich würde doch nie was mit Mimi anfangen!"  
„Ha! Das ich nicht lache, du Betrüger! Und so was nennt sich Freund!"  
„Heyhey, jetzt mach mal slow!"  
„Von wegen slow, du hast was mit meiner Freundin und ich soll slow machen. Ich zeig's dir. Warte nur, bis du mir das nächste Mal begegnest!"  
„Hallo, red ich chinesisch??? Ich habe nichts mit Mimi!!!"  
„Ich weiß!", ein Lachen war zu hören. „AprilApril!"  
„Ne, oder?"  
„Doch, und du bist mir voll auf den Leim gegangen!"  
„Du Idiot!", grummelte der Blonde vor sich hin.  
„Hey, nur damit du jetzt net sauer auf mich bist. War alles Tais Idee!" Ein Aufstöhnen war im Hintergrund zu hören.   
„Tai? War ja irgendwie klar! Gib mir mal den Depp!"  
„Nein ich will nicht mit ihm sprechen. Nein, der reißt mir den Kopf ab. Hau ab mit dem Telef…. äh … Hi Matt! Na wie geht's dir?"  
„Tu nicht so scheinheilig! Warte nur, bis ich dich sehe!", das fiese Grinsen in Yamatos Gesicht war regelrecht zu hören, Tai schluckte.  
Eine Zimmertür war zu hören.  
„Tai? Was schaffst du?"  
„Ich bin grad ausm Zimmer raus, weil ich was mit dir besprechen will!"  
„Achja und was?"  
„Hättest du Bock auf nen richtig großen Streich?"  
„Äh ... wie jetzt?"  
„Naja … du und ich, wir beide halt!"  
„Ja schon klar irgendwie, wenn du mich fragst! Nur was und wie?"  
„Ja dazu wäre ich ja grad gekommen, aber der große Superstar lässt mich ja mal wieder nicht ausreden!"  
„Als hatte man jemals eine Chance dich in einem Redeschwall zu stoppen!!"   
„Hey jetzt übertreib net!"  
„Jaja, ist schon gut und komm mal jetzt zur Sache!"  
„Naja, eigentlich möchte ich dass jetzt so am Telefon net bequatschen!"  
„Wieso?"  
„Ja, wenn jetzt jemand zuhört ist der ganze Spaß ja schon vorbei!"  
„Aber wenn sie dich hören, dass du überhaupt was planst fällt das natürlich nicht auf!", Yamato zog seine Stirn in Falten.  
„Ach, dass ist doch was anderes!"  
„Wenn du meinst!"  
„Ja mein ich. Also, kann ich nachher zu dir kommen?"  
„Äh … ja okay!"  
„Gut, dann bis dann!"  
„Ja, bis dann!" Und schon war nur noch ein Tuten in der Leitung zu hören. Der blauäugige Junge griff sich an den Kopf. Was hatte dieser Schwachkopf, der sich sein bester Freund nannte nun schon wieder ausgedacht?  
Kopfschüttelnd begab sich Yamato wieder in die Küche, wo er sich gerade etwas zu Mittagessen gemacht hatte. Natürlich war das jetzt kalt. Mit einem Seufzen nahm er den Teller hoch. War ja klar gewesen. Nicht nur, das er Taichi auf den Leim gegangen war, nein, sein Mittagessen musste auch noch darunter leiden. Er hatte es aber auch schwer. Also, ab damit in die Mikrowelle. Anschalten und schon begann sich das Teil zu drehen. Am besten ging er noch mal duschen bevor Taichi vorbeikam. Nachher hatte er sicherlich keine Zeit mehr dafür.  
Der Blonde begab sich ins Badzimmer und drehte das Wasser an. Der blaue Pulli wurde über den blonden Schopf gezogen, kurz darauf wurde sich an den Knöpfen der hellblauen Schlagjeans zuschaffen gemacht. Die Hose fiel mit einem leisen Rascheln an den langen Beinen hinab. Blieb an den Knöcheln hängen. Mit einer lockeren Bewegung entfernte sie Yamato von seinen Füßen, das dunkle T-Shirt folgte samt Boxershorts den anderen Kleidungsstücken in die nächst beste Ecke.   
Das Wasser, das sich aus dem Duschkopf drückte war anfangs noch etwas kalt gewesen, aber schnell wurde es angenehm warm. Yamato genoss es die sanfte Flüssigkeit über seinen Körper fließen zu fühlen. Die Muskeln entspannten sich. Aber nicht lange genoss es der blonde Junge. Schließlich wartete ein Mittagessen auf ihn. Also wurde sich schnell eingeseift, – die Haare bekamen, trotz der kurze der Zeit eine extra Behandlung, bestehend aus normalen Harrshampoo, Glanzkur und einer erxta-weichen Spülung zu gute – abgewaschen und abgetrocknet. Zehn Minuten später stand er fertig angezogen in der Küche und wartete auf das Essen.   
DingDong.  
Und wer war das jetzt schon wieder? Das man aber auch nie seine Ruhe haben konnte. Gab es nicht ein Recht dafür? So was wie die Mittagspause des Menschen ist unantastbar. Nein? Schade! Also erhob sich Matt von dem Stuhl, auf dem er sich gerade geplatzt hatte und ging zur Tür. Ungeduldig wurde die Klingel ein weiteres Mal betätig. Zeigte, dass es derjenige vor der verschlossenen Tür eilig hatte. Und grad deswegen ging Yamato gleich noch mal ein Stück gemütliche auf das Tor zu, was ihn von der schrecklich nervigen Außenwelt trennte. Und vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und der unwillkommene Störenfried würde wieder verschwinden.  
DingDong.  
Nein, er hatte sich geirrt, es war ein sehr hartnäckiger Störenfried und nun war der blonde Sänger ja auch schon an der Tür angekommen. Also musste er sie auch Wohl oder Übel öffnen. Kaum hatte er den Türgriff herunter gedrückt wurde die Tür von Außen aufgeschoben und Yamato landete unsanft auf seinem Hinter. Ein brauner Wuschelkopf lugte durch den Türspalt und sah den auf dem Boden Sitzenden tadelnd an.  
„Wird ja auch mal langsam Zeit. Willst du, dass die Leute, die vor eurer Tür warten krepieren?", kopfschüttelnd stieg er über den völlig Perplexen am Boden und ging Richtung Wohnzimmer. Matt konnte nur noch ein: „Nein, wieso auch. Ich bekomme gerne Besuch, der mich umschmeißt und vom Mittagessen abhält" grummeln.  
„Maaatt, wo bleibst du denn?"  
Widerwillig wurde sich erhoben und ins Wohnzimmer begeben, in dem sich schon der angeblich beste Freund befand.  
„Tai, was machst du denn schon hier?"  
„Ich hab doch gesagt, ich komme nachher vorbei!"  
„Ja nachher! Aber nicht innerhalb von zehn Minuten!"  
„Hab mich halt extra beeilt!"  
Matt schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn.  
„Aha!"  
„Ja, ist doch jetzt nicht schlimm, oder?" Yamato konnte alleine an der Stimme heraus hören, dass Taichi seinen albewerten Hundeblick aufgesetzt hatte.  
„Nein Tai. Schon in Ordnung!" Ein Quicken war zu vernehmen, das die Freunde des Braunhaarigen zum Ausdruck brachte.  
Der Blond begab sich zurück in die Küche, um nach seinem nun schon zu zweiten Mal aufgewärmten und sicherlich wieder kaltem Essen zu schauen. Während des Gehens fragte er Tai: „Weißt du, wie oft man eigentlich Essen aufwärmen kann?"  
„Keine Ahnung. So oft man will. Wieso?", kam zurück.  
„Würgs … Egal. Hat sich schon erledigt." Mit angeekeltem Blick schaute Yamato auf das Ding, das einmal sein Mittagessen darstellen sollte. Es sah nicht mehr ganz danach aus. Nun könnte man es eher als verunglücktes Chemieexperiment betrachten. Also ab in den Müll damit. Sein Magen machte sich mit einem Knurren bemerkbar.  
„Jaja, ich weiß, dass du heute noch nicht bekommen hast!"  
„Was?"  
„Ich red nicht mit dir Tai!"  
„Mit wem dann?" Und einmal wieder wurde der braune Wuschelkopf durch den Türspalt gesteckt.  
„Pfui. Hier stinkt's. Was hast du denn mal wieder anbrennen lassen?" Matt verdrehte genervt die Augen. Nicht nur, dass er noch nicht gegessen hatte und deshalb sein Magen rebellierte, nein er durfte nun auch noch die Mirkowelle säubern, die dieses Chemieexperimentdarstellende Mittagessen nicht ganz so gut vertragen hatte. Also wurde Schwamm und Putzmittel zur Hand genommen und das Chaos wieder beseitig. Taichi setzte sich neben der Mirkowelle auf die Arbeitplatte.  
„Was gibt's denn jetzt eigentlich so wichtiges, was du mir am Telefon nicht erzählen konntest?"  
„Hä?" Matt verdreht die Augen.  
„Na, warum du her gekommen bist!"  
Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie Taichi Gehirn arbeitete, ihm nach einer ewigen Unendlichkeit ein Licht aufging und es zu einem verstehenden „ah" kam.   
Mehr nicht.  
„Ja und?"  
„Äh … ja." Das Ganze wurde mal wieder von einem Augendreher Matts begleitet. Vielleicht sollte er diese Angewohnheit mal lassen, nicht dass seine Augen irgendwann mal stehen blieben. Wie schrecklich das doch für sein makelloses Aussehen wäre und die Karriere, die er bald starten wurde. Gar nicht gut, nein gar nicht gut, für einen angehenden Rockstar am Musikhimmel.  
„Also, wir haben heute ja ersten April, ne?"  
„Ja Tai, das habe ich bemerkt!" Taichi grinste. Matt funkelte.   
Also schnell weiter im Text: „Nunja, ich hab mir halt gedacht, wir könnten den anderen einen Scherz spielen!"  
„Wirklich Tai??", Yamatos Stimme strotzte vor Ironie.  
„Jap.", überging Taichi diese Anspielung auf seine geistigen Fähigkeiten einfach.  
„Und weiter?"  
„Naja, ich hab halt so gedacht, wir könnten was zusammen machen"  
„Und was bitte?"  
„Nunja …" Taichi brach ab. Moment, hier stimmt was nicht, Taichi tat sich doch sonst nicht schwer damit mit der Sprache rauszurücken. Hier stimmte was ganz und gar nicht! Verunsichert fragte Yamato nach. Ihm schwante nichts Gutes.  
„Ja?"   
„Naja, ich hab mir halt gedacht, wir könnten so tun, naja als ob wir halt zusammen wären?"  
Und er sollte Recht behalten. Dem Blonden fiel vor Schreck der Lappen aus der Hand und landete mit einem platschenden Geräusch auf dem Küchenboden.  
„Bitte, was?"  
„Naja, so können wir die anderen bestimmt richtig verarschen." Taichi grinste.  
„Nein!"  
„Wieso?"  
„Weil ich da keinen Bock drauf hab!"  
„Ach komm schon Matt!"  
„Nein!"  
„Yama, bitte!" Und da war sie wieder. Die berühmte Hundeblickattacke.  
Matt war gerade dabei den gelben, naja nun schon etwas grünen Lappen vom Boden aufzuheben. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Ach komm schon, das wird bestimmt lustig!"  
„Meinst du!"  
„Ja, meine ich!" Weiterhin konnte Yamato nur den Kopf schütteln.  
„Du bekommst auch was von mir.", versuchte es Taichi weiter.  
„Und was?"  
„Kannst du dir aussuchen!"  
„Alles?"  
„Ja, alles. Aber du musst bis zum Schluss mitmachen." In Yamatos Gehirn begann es zu arbeiten. Wenn er da jetzt mitmachen würde, war er derjenige, der mal die anderen auf den Leim gehen lassen konnte, außerdem war die Idee ja noch nicht mal so schlecht. Okay, sie kam von Taichi, aber irgendwie hatte sie schon was. Und der der wichtigste Punkt, er hatte Taichi in der Hand und konnte ihn zu allem auffordern, was ihm einfiel. Der Braunhaarig musste alles machen, was er wollte und er würde übel dafür büßen würde sich Yamato blamieren.  
Auf Tais Gesicht zeichnete sich schon ein siegessicheres Grinsen ab. Jap, er hatte Matt. Gut, er musste ihm einen Wunsch erfüllen, aber das konnte ja nicht so schlimm sein, außerdem war auf die Gesichter der anderen gespannt.  
„Okay, einverstanden!" Die beiden gaben sich die Hand.  
„Du machst alles was ich will!"  
Taichi bestätigte: „Alles!"  
„Und, wie stellst du dir das jetzt genau vor?"  
„Wir treffen uns doch nachher mit den anderen und da fangen wir mit an, von wegen, wir wären schon ne Zeit lang zusammen, haben uns aber als nicht getraut es den anderen zu sagen, aber da wir uns jetzt richtig sicher wegen unseren Gefühlen für einander sind und sie doch unsere Freunde sind, dachten wir uns, wir sagen es ihnen heute, wo wir alle uns doch mal wieder treffen und so en Scheiß. Weißt schon, dieses Rumgeschwafel von wegen große Liebe und diese ganzen anderen Gefühle."  
Yamato zog die Stirn in Falten. Und das sollte gut gehen? Naja wenn sich Taichi da so sicher war, bitte! Dabei fiel ihm ein: „Wann treffen wir uns noch mal?"  
Taichis Blick wanderte zur Uhr. Hektisch sprang er auf.  
„Oh, schon in ner halben Stunde."  
„Ach klasse!" Yamato verdrehte heute wohl zum hundertsten Mal die Augen.  
„Komm schon Yama, wir müssen los!" Mit diesen Worten wurde der Blonde aus der Küche gezogen. Er hatte gerade noch Zeit Lappen plus Putzmittel in die Spüle zu schmeißen, um kurz darauf in den Eingangsbereich gezogen zu werden.  
„Jetzt mach mal langsam! Ein bisschen Zeit werden wir ja wohl noch haben!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand er noch mal kurz im Bad, um sich auch ausgehfertig zu machen.  
„Komm schon Matt. Du bist hübsch genug so wie du bist!"  
„Bin ja schon da, bin ja schon da!" Schnell schlüpfte der Blonde in seine Sneakers, nahm sich den Haustürschlüssel plus Jacke und stand fertig beriet zum gehen, neben Taichi.  
„Endlich!"  
„Na, nun übertreib's mal! Ich war grad mal zwei Minuten im Bad!"  
„Trotzdem! Ich hab's eilig!" Yamato stöhne genervt auf und wurde, weil er sich Taichis Meinung nach mal wieder zu langsam bewegte aus der Wohnungstür gezogen.  
Er war noch nicht mal ne halbe Stunde zu Hause gewesen, da er heute morgen schon Proben mit seiner Band gehabt hatte und musste schon wieder raus. Womit hatte er das eigentlich verdient? Dazu kam noch, dass sich sein Magen mal wieder bemerkbar gemacht hatte. Noch nicht mal was Essen hatte er könne. Unfaire Welt.  
Der Weg zum verabredeten Treffpunkt war nicht arg weit gewesen. Dennoch kamen sie zu spät an das Tor zum Tokyoerstadtpark, da sich Yamato noch mit einer kleinen Malzeit versorgen musste. Konnte ja nicht angehen, dass er den ganzen Tag hungern sollte. Taichi hatte sich gleich mitversorgt, da seine Mutter mal wieder etwas von ihrem allzu berühmten Essen gemacht und Taichi nur die Hälfte davon runterbekommen hatte.  
Es war ein schöner, für den Frühling angemessen warmer Samstagmittag. Die Vögel zwitscherten ihr Liedchen, ein kleines Windchen wehte, die sanften Sonnenstrahlen ließen die ersten Blumen erblühen und nichts hätte schöner sein können.  
Die beiden besten Freunde traten durch das alte Tor, liefen auf dem Schotterweg vorbei an Hunden und ihren Herrchen, spielenden Kindern und deren Müttern, die die Zeit für ein kleines Schwätzchen nutzen. Überquerten die saftigen Wiesen hinüber zu einem kleinen See, auf dem sich schon die ersten Enten tummelten.   
Plötzlich bemerkte Yamato etwas an seiner Hand. Verwundert schaute er an sich herunter und entdeckte Taichis in seiner. Er schaute seinen besten Freund irritiert an.  
„Äh … und was wird das jetzt?" Diesmal war es Taichi, der die Augen verdrehte.  
„Mensch Yama, wir müssen das doch so realistisch wie möglich rüberzubringen!"  
Zum mehr als einem einfach „Aha!" war Yamato nicht fähig, da er schon von weitem die Rufe der anderen hörte. Ruckartig schnellte er herum und erblickte seine Freunde, die ihn mindestens genauso verwirrt ansahen, wie er sich fühlte. Seine Hand kribbelte schrecklich.  
Zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag wurde Yamato einfach mitgezogen, als Taichi sich in Richtung seiner Freunde bewegte. Auf was hatte er sich da nur wieder eingelassen?  
„Und du bist dir wirklich sicher, Tai?"  
„Sicher bin ich mir sicher, Matt!" Der Braunhaarige setzte sein übliches Grinsen auf.  
„Du wirst dir doch jetzt nicht etwa in die Hose machen!" Yamato schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Er war doch kein Angsthase.  
Sie waren bei ihren Freunden angekommen. Diese musterten sie schon ganz neugierig.   
„Was ist denn hier los?", kam es sofort von Davis, der dem Jungen neben Yamato so unendlich ähnlich sah.  
„Seid ihr zusammen geklebt?" Taichi lachte leise.  
„Nein sind wir nicht Davis!"  
„Was soll das denn sonst?", wurde nun auch von Sora gefragt.  
„Wir haben euch etwas zu sagen.", antwortete der Braunhaarige wieder. Yamato war froh drum, er hätte im Moment keinen Ton herausgebracht.  
„Ach und das wäre?", fragte das Orangehaarige Mädchen weiter. Irgendwie kam es Yamato so vor, als wäre sie gereizt. Warum?  
„Nunja", wieder sprach Taichi, „es wird euch vielleicht schocken, aber wir sind zusammen!"  
„Haha, sehr witzig Tai!", Davis grinste. „So blöd sind wir ja nun auch nicht!"  
„Jupp! Ich mein wir haben den ersten April, also lass es bitte.", kam es nun von Hikari.  
„Wir meinen das ernst! Nicht wahr mein Schatz?", mit diesen Worten wendete Taichi sein Gesicht dem von Yamato zu und lächelte ich sanft an.  
„Äh … äh …", der Blonde fühlte einen sanften, dann immer stärker werdenden Druck in seiner Hand. „Ja!" Kam es nun endlich aus seinem Mund. Böse funkelte er Taichi, dafür, dass dieser ihn gezwickt hatte an.  
„Nun lasst uns jetzt aber erstmal wo hinsetzten. Ich will nicht den ganzen Tag hier rumstehn", beschwerte sich Taichi.  
In der Nähe standen ein paar grün angestrichene Bänke, auf denen sich es die kleine Gruppe gemütlich machte. Sie wollten den sonnigen Tag nutzten. Wer weiß, wie lange es noch schönes Wetter war.  
Natürlich glaubten ihnen die anderen, selbst nach Yamatos zögerlicher Antwort immer noch nicht. Oder gerade deswegen nicht. Also löcherten sie sie mit Fragen.  
„Und wenn ihr wirklich zusammen seid, wie lange schon?", wollte Daisuke wissen.  
„Vier Wochen!"  
„Wer hat wen gefragt?", schoss gleich die nächste Frage von Davis hinterher.  
„Aber Davis, lieber Davis, wir sind doch nicht mehr in der Grundschule, in der es heißt, willst du mit mir gehen, dass hat sich einfach so entwickelt, und wir haben einfach irgendwann erkannt, dass wir uns lieben und zusammen sein möchten!" Irgendwie hörte sich Tai sehr altklug an. Yamato fiel auf, dass Sora immer mehr das Gesicht verzog. Er sah sie verwirrt an. Als sie seinen Blick bemerkte lächelte sie in an, Matt merkte dennoch sofort, dass es nicht echt war. Was ging in dem Mädchen vor? Was war mit seiner besten Freundin los?  
Mal wieder wurde Yamato in die Hand gezwickt und ein „Nicht wahr mein Schatz" erklang.  
„Jaja" antwortete er einfach ohne auf die Frage geachtet zu haben.  
„Na, es scheint wohl zu stimmen!", schloss Sora und lächelte wieder irgendwie traurig.  
„Nur noch eine Frage habe ich. Wer hat sich in wen zu erst verliebt?", das Orangehaarige Mädchen schaute neugierig.  
„Ich glaube, Yama-chan hat sich zuerst in mich verliebt, hat es einige Zeit mit sich rum getragen und sich als nicht traut es zu sagen." Yamato keuchte auf. Also so was. Es war Tai Idee gewesen und nun wurde er mal wieder als Trottel, dazu noch als verliebter Idiot dargestellt.  
Taichi bemerkte Empörtheit und setzte schnell hinterher: „Aber nicht lange, denn kurz danach hatte ich mich auch in ihn verliebt, und mindestens genauso blöd angestellt!"  
Taichi grinste verlegen in Yamatos Richtung, dieser war nun wieder beruhigt.  
„Ha, ich hab's doch gewusst, TK! Du schuldest mir nen Kino-Besuch!"  
„Hä, wie meinst du das?", fragte Yamato etwas verwirrt.  
„Nun ja. TK und ich hatten darum gewettet, ob Nii-san etwas von dir will oder nicht. Er hat sich schon die ganze Zeit in deiner Nähe so komisch aufgeführt, und ich hatte da so meine Vermutungen. Und schlussendlich hatte ich recht und bekomm jetzt nen Kino-Besuch ausgegeben!" Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich ihrem Freund zu und grinste ihn verschmitz an. Der stöhnte auf. „Jaja! Hattest wie immer recht!" Er drückte seiner Freundin einen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
Davis, der dies beobachtete begann zu grinsen. Taichi sah dies und vermutete nichts Gutes. Yamato bemerkte Taichis verzweifelten Blick in Davis Richtung und entdeckte ebenso das Grinsen des Jüngeren.  
„Nun, dann will ich und es geht sicherlich auch den anderen so, was sehen."  
Yamato blinzelte verständnislos. „Nani?"  
Mimi verstand sofort, was der braunhaarige Junge meinte und fing ebenso an zu grinsen.  
„Na, ihr sollt euch küssen!" Yamatos Augen weiteten sich. Bitte was? Er sollte … hä? Warum ist er heute Morgen einfach nicht im Bett liegen geblieben? Der Blonde wollte schon zu einem AprilApril ansetzten um die ganze Situation aufzuklären, um noch so gut wie möglich wegzukommen, als er Taichis Hand in seinem Nacken spürte. Sofort versagte ihm seine Stimme, als er wieder das Kribbeln fühlte, ausgehend von den Berührungen Taichis. Kaum hatte es in der Hand aufgehört begann es an einer anderen Stelle von neuem. Er spürte, wie er von der Hand seines besten Freundes langsam in dessen Richtung gedrückt wurde. Immer weiter kam das Gesicht des braungebrannten Jungen auf ihn zu. Yamato versteifte vollkommen. Wusste sich gar nicht mehr zu bewegen und sah nur noch wie Taichi langsam seine braunen Schoko Augen schloss. Ein liebevolles Lächeln lag auf den zarten Lippen seines Gegenübers, als Yamato diese auch schon sanft auf seinen spürte. Ein Blitz durchzuckte Yamatos Körper und automatisch schloss er seine blauen Augen.  
Himmlisch war das erste, was Yamato einfiel. Sanft begannen sich die Lippen seines „Geliebten" zu bewegen und nur kurze Zeit später spürte er die Spitze einer fremden Zunge an seinen Lippen. Liebevoll wurden die seinen geteilt und kurz darauf trafen ihre Zungen auf einander. Yamato war so perplex, dass er erstmal gar nicht darauf reagierte. Er konnte es gar nicht, so hatte ihn Taichi mit seiner Aktion überrascht. Es war herrlich. Einfach schön. Okay, der blonde Sänger hatte schon viele Mädchen geküsst, aber nie … war es so! Nie so gefühlvoll, nie so … einfach nie so, wie es jetzt war. Und langsam begann sich Yamato wohl zu fühlen. Okay, es war immer noch sein bester Freund, es war immer noch ein Scherz, ein Spiel ... aber ein wunderschönes Spiel, das es hieß auszunutzen, solange er noch die Chance dazu hatte. Also begann auch er seine Zunge zu bewegen. Spielte mit. Eroberte sich seinen Mund wieder zurück und drängt langsam und sanft die Zunge Tais in dessen Mund zurück, gefolgt von seiner. Wie lange das Spiel ihrer Zungen dauerte konnte er später nicht sagen, dafür verstrichen die Sekunden zu schnell und die Zeit zu langsam. Und dann war es vorbei, einfach so, ohne ihn zu fragen, ohne ihn um Erlaubnis zu bitten, ob es denn okay war, einfach mit dieser wundervollen Sache aufzuhören. So sanft, wie sich die Lippen Taichis auf seine gelegt hatten, so sanft lösten sie sich wieder. Das Kraulen in seinem Nacken bemerkte er erst jetzt, schmiegte sich der Hand entgegen, die langsam von der gekraulten Stelle hin zur Wange des blonden Sängers strich. Die Wärme die seine Lippen bedeckt hatte war fort, nicht mehr da, einfach weg. Und Yamato empfand so etwas wie Sehnsucht. Wollte sie wieder spüren, wusste aber, dass dies nicht mehr möglich war. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen, trat hinaus aus der Traumwelt, hörte wieder das Gezwitscher der Vögel, die Geräusche der Umwelt und Menschen. Er blickte in die Augen von Tai. Sie strahlten. Strahlten voller Glück und auf Taichis Mund lag ein Lächeln, das er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Den Anblick, den ihm sein bester Freund in dem Moment bot brannte sich sofort in sein Gedächtnis ein. Blieb dort gefangen und würde nie wieder freigelassen werden.  
„Jap okay, da ist auf jeden Fall was zwischen euch! Das sieht ja en Blinder mit Krückstock.", Sora grinste sie fröhlich an.  
Wohl oder Übel musste sich Yamato nun von Taichi trennen. Die Hand glitt langsam von seiner Wange hinab neben ihn. Den Satz von der Organehaarigen registtierte er nur halb war noch nicht wirklich zurück in der Realität.  
„Ich bin ja nur sauer, dass du's mir nicht von Anfang an gesagt hast Yamato!", die Stimme klang leicht empört.  
„Ich mein immer hin bin ich deine beste Freundin!" Immer noch blickte Yamato in die Augen vor ihm. Schokobraun, erschaffen, um darin zu versinken. Er löste sich langsam von ihnen, schaute seiner besten Freundin nun in die Augen. Konnte darin wahre Freunde erblicken.  
„Es tut mir leid Sora, aber du musst uns auch verstehen, wir wussten …. eben nicht wirklich damit umzugehen. Ich mein es ist ja auch für uns noch völlig neu!" Das war der erste beziehungsweise die ersten Sätze gewesen, die Yamato seit ihrem Ankommen hier heraus gebracht hatte.  
Die beiden schauten sich um, konnte in jedem Gesicht aufrichtige Freunde für ihre angeblich Beziehung finden. Sollte das nun zerstört werden?  
Langsam verdunkelte sich der Himmel, ein Grollen war im Hintergrund zu vernehmen und wie so oft an diesen Nachmittag hatte Yamato überhaupt nicht die Chance seine Gedanken weiter zuführen, da er schon wieder gezogen wurde. Taichi hatte ihn wieder an der Hand gefasst und hoch auf die Füße befördert. Seine Freunde standen ebenso auf, als Tropfen auf die Erde fielen.  
„Ich glaube, wir sollten mal nach Hause gehen, bevor wir alle noch nass werden und so ein Gewitter ist mir auch nicht ganz geheuer." Die anderen konnten Mimi nur zustimmen.  
Sich immer noch in Taichis Hand befinden ging Yamato neben ihm und in der kleinen Gruppe seiner Freunde hinaus aus dem Tokyoerstadtpark. Schon bald war die Truppe aufgelöst und nur noch Yamato und Taichi schlenderten Hand in Hand durch den kühlen Regen. Dass sie nass waren störte den Blonden nicht weiter. Er genoss es eher, denn es brachte ihm die Abkühlung, die er seit der Vereinigung ihrer Münder gebraucht hatte.  
Plötzlich blieb Taichi neben ihm stehen. Yamatos schaute sich um und entdeckte, dass sie ja schon bei ihm zuhause angekommen waren. Keiner der beiden brachte ein Wort heraus. Sie schauten sich einfach nur in die Augen. Schweigen, eine Wohltat die Taichi seiner Umwelt öfters mal antun sollte. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Yamatos Lippen. Es wurde sofort von dem Braunhaarigen erwidert. Ein einzelner Tropfen, des sanften Regens stahl sich auf die Lippen Taichis. Liebevoll strich Yamato mit dem Daumen über sie, führte ihn an seinen Mund und kostete den Tropfen. Süß, so wie Taichi. Er legte die Hand auf die Wagen des vor ihm Stehenden. Strich über die zarte Haut. Fühlte die Nässe, fühlte die Wärme.  
Langsam beugt sich Yamato vor, wollte noch einmal dieses unbeschreiblich Gefühl erleben, wollte noch einmal von Taichi kosten. Und ihre Lippen trafen sich ein zweites Mal an diesem Nachmittag.   
  
~Owari~   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tja das wars! Hoffe, sie hat euch gefallen! ich hab sie mir ein wenig anders und vor allem besser vorgestellt! *schulterzuck* Tja was solls!  
Machts gut!  
greetz meril ^°^ 


End file.
